zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Logo
Have a logo for Zeldapedia? Then post it here! All you have to do is make an image no larger than 145 pixels wide and 150 pixels high. The image must also be in .png format. All logos must be submited no later than March 1st. Gallery of logos I like the fourth one Champion Kai 06:39, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Discussion If you want to use some Zelda-style fonts, you can download some from here. Like the page says, "Unzip the zip file, you will find a TTF (true type font) file inside of it. Copy the TTF file into this directroy on your PC: C:\Windows\Fonts and you are done!"--Richard 03:33, 8 January 2008 (UTC) i made a LOGO^^ --Cyber-ganonlink 14:36, 15 January 2008 (UTC) I think that someone should chose one of the logos now. Personally I like #2. Fused Shadow 19:56, 1 February 2008 (UTC) I can't see my logo. Is something wrong? By the way the logo should be chosen pretty quickly. XXXXX 23:28, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :XXXXX, you need to to the wiki.--Richard 01:20, 7 February 2008 (UTC) I tried that and that's why it's strange. I'm gonna try again. XXXXX 16:22, 7 February 2008 (UTC) I uploaded my logo and put it on in any way possible. If you can see it, great, but if you can't, I need help doing this! XXXXX 01:44, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Never mind. I see it. Thanks ShutUpNavi.XXXXX 17:05, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Hi, I'm not an active user, but I see the info about the logo in Wikia Gaming, and I make this one. Playsonic2 • Talk 17:21, 10 February 2008 (UTC) I saw the OpEd on the Gaming Hub, and I know this discussion is for a new Monobook type logo, but since the wiki has changed its name, I updated the wide logo used with all Quartz skins (seen at right). Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 19:32, 10 February 2008 (UTC) I just finished a logo also and uploaded it. Not sure if this "competition" has ended but I entered anyway.. --cmilano 15:54, 15 February 2008 (UTC) No, if it was you'd see one of these in the top left of the page. I really don't care which we use, but we should choose quickly. Fused Shadow 18:32, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Alright, I say we let people submit there logos until the end of the month and then vote for which one we should use via the poll on the main page for a few weeks. What do you think?--66.176.63.225 23:14, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Excellent plan. Also, even though this has nothing to do with the logo, maybe we should have two polls at once? Fused Shadow 00:34, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Alright I am going to make it that the submissions end on the first of March. How long the voting should last? I am thinking about 2 weeks is good but I will wait and see what everyone else thinks first.--ShutUpNavi 18:54, 16 February 2008 (UTC) 4 and 6 are the basically same get rid of one.Power courage wisdom and time I like the one with the shield after it65.100.201.205 22:37, 3 March 2008 (UTC) I like number 4 and number 6. Morgoth14 20:19, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :The voting's over and all, but I would have voted for no. 7. I still think we need a better logo for the actual site i in MonoBoox and the other site template...we aren't even called the Zelda Wiki anymore...may I suggest a new contest? --Auron Kaizer 20:24, 2 April 2008 (UTC) And someone apparantly ripped the shield off the logo I made to put onto the chosen one. Meh -_- --cmilano 01:37, 6 April 2008 (UTC)